1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for discriminating between (among) a plurality of light sources in an optical scanning device.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known that is adapted to discriminate between (among) a plurality of laser sources in an optical scanning device configured to perform optical scanning with the plurality of laser sources. Specifically, in the technique, with a plurality of comparator circuits provided on a side of a beam detection (BD) sensor, it is possible to identify a specific BD signal output from the BD sensor in response to detection of each individual one of the laser beams concurrently emitted by the laser sources.